


Sudden Changes

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character, Transformation, Twins, Underage Sex, daddy - Freeform, pedo, sissy, sissy slut, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Brad's son gets home acting very strange... what happened? read and find out ;)





	Sudden Changes

Brad Stevens was your normal everyday father of three… his twin 14yr olds Chris & Ken and Mark, his 17yr old jock son. 

Everything was normal but one day he noticed his eldest come home acting strangely…

“Hi, daddy!” Brad heard his son say… but the boy had always called him pops since he became a teen (the boys said it sounded “cooler”). So when the man turned around to look at his son he saw the most bubbly, gay looking muscle boy there ever was. Mark was wearing tight shorts that looked more like a speedo than shorts, the waist was below his waistline, if it weren't for his jockstrap it would show the top of his dick… and the hem was so high that there was almost no reason to call them clothes… the boy wore a white tank-top the was split in the middle so it could be tied up in the front… the boy’s pecs would look powerful if it weren’t for his clothes and his nipples, the way he was dressed made them look like they were boobs. Brad also noticed that his son had grown hips and looked way more feminine than this morning. 

“Mark what the fuck happened to you!?” Brad could not help but scream. 

“Oh come on daddy,” the boy pouted, “don’t act like that…” the boy giggled and sat on his daddy’s lap. “don’t you want to play with me instead of acting like an angry goose.” the boy said as his crack nestled his daddy’s hardening dick between his ass.”

Brad could not help but become hard, his son was acting sexy and slutty… the man could only hold back for so long… his battle “this is a guy!” “this is my son!” “I’m not gay!”

Soon he had his former jock son bent over the coffee table fucking his son’s newly acquired bubble butt like there was no tomorrow.

“Yes, daddy fuck me, make me your bitch hole… ooooh, fuck me daddy fuck your son’s jock pussy!!!” Mark screamed as he pushed back his ass to meet his dad’s thrust. 

Brad grabbed his son by the nipples, pinching them as he assaults his ass… when he pinched them hard as he hit the boy’s love button the boy came all over the table… but Brad kept using the boy’s ass like it was his jack-off toy… it didn’t matter if Mark was done, his new boy-pussy did not fulfill its purpose… which is to make a dick cum. 

Mark knew this and though his legs had given out his ass was still thrusting back with the little energy it could.

The jock boy came two more times before his dad was done with his now used and cum-filled jock-pussy… then his dad pushed him aside like a piece of meat or a used fleshlight… the boy was exhausted and was pushed onto his own cum loads on the coffee table.

“Ooooh… daddy that was so good… was I a good fuck?” Mark asked. 

“Yes son you ware a great fuck.” the man said in between his breaths. 

“Thank you, daddy… and I know you will also be a great fuck...” the boy giggled. 

“Wait what do you mean?!” Brad said starting to freak out.

“See daddy, look at yourself.” the boy said still too weak to point at him.

Suddenly Brad noticed his body had changed too… while he was fucking his sissy jock son, his body also changed to look similar… Brad was a large barrel-shaped man, he looked fat but he was really strong… he was a contractor so he used his strength every day. But now he was a slim looking big butt large chest, big lipped, smooth feminine looking transexual with large nipples…

The man wanted to feel repulsed by his new look!… but something about his ass was strange his hole was twitching like it needed something… the man began to finger his hole without thinking…

“See daddy… you will be a cock hungry slut like me.” the boy giggled. 

Brad was surprised his fingers were massaging his hole but even after he noticed it he did not remove them… they felt like they needed to be there… 

“What the fuck happened to me…” the man wanted to weep… but he was too busy moaning about his fingers in his ass. 

“Is this what you wanted mister?” a small cute voice spoke. The two femboys looked around to find the source of the voice.

“Yes we turned them like you wanted is can we get more of your cock mister?” another cute voice asked… this one sounding desperate. 

There in the living room was a purple man with his fingers deep inside Brad’s twin boys… the two boys were smaller and cuter, like Mark and him, his twins had grown bubble butts, but unlike them, the two boys had become slightly smaller cuter… like sexy flat chested girls with thick asses and large nipples… 

Chris was hopping up and down on the purple man’s thick finger… the boy’s little penis and balls bobbed up and down as he desperately tried to get more of the man’s finger into boy-pussy.

Ken on the other hand (like that? lol) was pushing back and up on the man’s finger… the boy’s head was down and he was steadily fucking the thick finger like it was the best thing in the world. 

Something inside Brad was furious how could this man come into his home and molest his sons like that and turn him into this “thing”… but all the man heard coming out of his mouth was “can I please have some cock mister!?” 

“Sure,” the man said smiling… suddenly pink smoke surrounded Brad and he was lifted up and brought down onto the man’s cock… 

“No fair daddy… I need something in my ass too,” the jock whined. And like his father he too was surrounded by smoke and put onto his daddy’s large cock… made even harder by the purple cock in his ass… 

“This family was fun.” the purple man said… 

At this moment Carla, Brad’s wife had just come home she was stunned to see her boys being used like cock puppets. 

“It worked…” she said smiling

-A week later-

Carla had summoned man to offer her family to be turned into cock loving sluts… in exchange, she asked to become a futanari… her wish was granted. 

“Mommy fuck my boy-pussy, please… fuck my pussy hard mommy!!!” Ken begged as he came all over his Chris’s face… the boy was licking his brother’s balls as his mom fucked him hard.

“It’s my turn right mommy!?” Chris said like an excited boy about to ride his favorite ride at the fair. 

At that time Brad and Mark came home… the two were now professional streetwalkers… in other words, the two were whores… and they loved it… though the magic that turned them was now gone and they could not turn others into hot femboys like them.

“Honey you should have seen my line… they were full of my ex-coworkers… some of them even brought their sons to fuck my… what did they call it?… oh yeah “hot sissy ass”… the man said with pride. “I especially like it when those men I fired come by and "hate fuck" me…” The man shivered as he remembers them savagely fucking him. “Oh and dear, I hope you don’t mind I invited Mister Johnson… you remember the large black man that gave me jobs… he was like my boss… well, he is coming over to fuck my ass in front of you like you requested.” the man blushed… because even when brad was straight he noticed Mr. Johnson had a large penis. 

“Yeah yeah daddy…. my whole football team fucked me today… even all my coaches were there… Especially the one from little league… I never knew he was looking to fuck me since I was little.” the boy giggled, “I wish I was a slut back then too I would love to feel his cock in my little 8yr old hole… I bet it would feel like a bat…” the boy began to finger fuck his ass… “and mommy as you asked, today I invited my football coach and his best three players to plow my ass for you.” 

“Good, you two are the most profitable whores in town… and that gives me plenty of alone time with my favorite two boy-pussies,” she said as Chris finally climbed onto his mother’s cock.

The door opened and the men her husband and son invited came in and began to fuck their respective whores… 

“Ohhh… Mr. Johnson, please fuck my white ass… use my cunt like you it should be used… ruin my hole!!!!” Bard pleaded and in turn, the man fucked him harder… so hard the Brad could not even talk anymore, just moan and grunt.

Carla watched as her son was being used by his coach and two large young players one black and the other was Samoan… the boy was sucking his coach and the other two boys were double penetrating his sissy-pussy.

She watched this and smiled... then she said, almost to herself “thank you Inky” 

The End


End file.
